


Special Peach

by FairyNiamh



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Biting, Bruises, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Not Beta Read, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 08:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Danny grumbles and Steve plays innocent.





	Special Peach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts).



> Today's prompt was Biting/Bruises.
> 
> Written for Kaige68's birthday. I hope this is a surprise!

Danny hissed and rolled his eyes as he pushed on the bruise on his hip and hisses as he touched the bite mark on his butt. He loved Steve, but there were times when he had to wonder if the man is part piranha.

Come on, who the hell bites their lover on their ass; just because he thought it would look pretty on his ass? You want an answer? Well, Danny was sure that only psychos, named Steve, were allowed to hold that dubious title. Whatever the title was.

"Are you still mad at me?" Steve asked with a soft laugh.

"You know I bruise like a damned peach and you decided that now would be the perfect time to practice your Vlad Tempest impressions," Danny grumbled.

"I believe you mean Dracula. Your denegation about our relationship, is palpable," the older man muttered under his breath.

Danny gave his lover a flat look. "What the hell am I supposed to tell Grace if she sees them and asks about them?"

"Are you planning on showing your daughter your ass?" he asked seriously.

"No!" he refuted with wide eyes, positive that his boyfriend had lost his mind.

"Good," Steve replied with a chuckle. "I would hate to arrest you for indecency with a minor. The courts tend to frown at it too and inmates, for that matter."

"What the hell are you talking about?" he begged.

"I only left bruises below the belt. I know what a special snowflake you are about letting outside people know you're gay. I don't know why. The entire department knows and Grace has even asked me when I plan on being her other daddy. Your big secret; isn't that secret," the older man informed him bluntly.

Danny smiled and shook his head, "You almost had me there. Grace would never…" he stopped short when Steve held up his phone, displaying a video of Grace playing and asking exactly what Danny was refuting.

"I have a very shiny gold band here. I would love to make Grace's request a reality. So, what do you say? You want to give marriage to me a whirl?" he asked as casually as one might point out that there is a bright sun in the sky.

"Are you serious?" the younger man asked quietly.

"Very," he confessed as he stood and slipped the ring in question on his lover's finger. "If you say yes, my only request is to stop hiding. I'm not in the trenches here, and the dark is not good for my complexion."

Danny's breath hitched. He looked at the ring on his left hand and touched the bruise with his right. Reminding him of his original complaint, "Keep the bruises and love bites where I can hide them."

Steve looked at his lover with his head cocked and asked, "Is that a yes?"

"Yeah, why not. I must be crazy, but I fucking love you; and… and I would be happy to have you as my husband." He didn't know if he wanted to laugh or cry, so he settled for kissing his fiancée.

They were late to work that day. When they saw the rings on their fingers they were forgiven, but reminded to keep it professional while at work. They could do that… most of the time.

~Fin~


End file.
